


Can't Tell You Why....

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay Sex, Kinktober 2020, Like so minor you could miss it, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Not Beta Read, This ended up being more of a love story reflection, Threesome - M/M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 1 of Kinktober; Stan doesn't know why he said yes that night, but it was life changing
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Can't Tell You Why....

**Author's Note:**

> This came out more mushy romantic and sweet then I had been trying for. But I did forget how hard it is to write and edit in an hour.

**Prompt:** Threesome - Eddie/Richie/Stan

 **Time Limit:** 1 Hour

**Can't Tell You Why....**

Looking back on it years later Stan had no idea what got him into Eddie and Richie's bed that first night. Richie lies, says it was curiosity on his part, he wanted to know what Eddie looked like with someone else. Eddie's is a little more believable, claims it was the taboo of it all. A good wholesome boy like he was and like Stan was just didn't have threesomes. Stan didn't know then like he didn't know now, why? All he knew was that when Richie offered he didn't say no. When Eddie kissed him, he allowed himself to be kissed, to be touched. 

Stan didn't know why, he just let his body take over, he ran on pure instinct.

He let himself be pulled into their bedroom, let Eddie take his clothes off as Richie took Eddie's off. Let Richie manhandle him into the position that he liked. probably the one playing in his head. There was no way Richie hadn't thought of this before. Richie wanted him on top of Eddie riding him slowly while Richie stood behind guiding him. Richie's voice deep and smooth, his large hands on Stan hips moving him at the speed he deemed appropriate. Eddie's smaller but rougher hands on his thighs both of them too entranced by Richie talking. Then one of Richie's hands were in his hair moving his face to kiss him as he began to let Stan move faster.

Stan moaned deeply as Eddie came inside of him. He felt the warmth of his come, felt the sting of his long ragged nails as he dug into them, a cry escaping those soft lips that earlier were on his. Eddie had tasted a mix of sweet and sour, almost like berries. It was so perfectly Eddie. Richie soon has him face down in the bed, fucking into hard. Stan twisting the sheets as Richie, who until now thought has been lying about his large cock, was fucking into easily. He was open and wet from Eddie, taking Richie felt good. He could hear Eddie next to him couldn't make out all the words exactly but his voice sounded different.

Then Stan could hear words like "you are taking him so well" as Richie held him down. Stan vaguely remember screaming as Eddie gave Richie an order to shift just a little. After that Richie hit a spot that had him seeing star, had him begging. Stan knew it wasn't that much longer before he was coming, Richie was soon behind him. Could feel kisses on his back until he rolled over. Stan lifted himself up a bit later to see Eddie jerking himself off. Stan didn't know why but he smacked Eddie tiny hand away. Eddie came in his mouth moments later, those hand pulling at his curly locks. He learned that night he liked having his hair pulled, like he liked it a lot. Richie's mouth suddenly back on his body.

None of them slept that night. 

Two days later Stan was in their bed again, this time on his back legs wrapped around Richie shoulder this time Eddie was the one giving orders. A week after that Richie slide inside of him while he was riding Eddie, who was holding onto the headboard. Eddie moaned feeling Richie's dick rub against his, Stan whined as Richie moved. Stan felt split open, Eddie hands in his hair biting into his mouth, Richie's hands on his hips leaving marks. He never felt more connected to anyone, then he felt to them in that moment. He limped for days, no one but Eddie knowing why he tossed the small box of whatever at Richie's head when he giggled as Stan hissed when he sat down to fast. 

Everyone there just assumed he deserved it. 

Stan found he liked being with Eddie and Richie. He liked that nothing changed between them, not really, it was like it always was. They were still who they were before just now when Richie was being impossible Stan could shut him up by going to his knees. Richie became shockingly silent when getting sucked off. He liked that when he had a panic attack at 4am over his newest project Eddie would force him into their bed soothing him until he passed out. Stan liked that they trusted him, and that he could trust them just as equally.

Stan may never know why he said yes that night, but he knew that he was glad he did. It was a year later when Eddie and Richie told Stan they loved him. It was three months after that, that Stan realized he loved them too. Not like he did before, but like truly loved them, like they were a part of him kind of love. Stan cried, Eddie and Richie took him to bed. They hadn't attempted this in weeks, Stan avoiding them. That night as Eddie held Stan's face as Richie pushed inside of him, Eddie repeated we love you, we love you over again as he kissed his face. 

For the first time in his life, Stan Uris actually believed it.

Laying in bed, Eddie was sprawled out on top of him as Richie clung to the other side of the bed. Richie did not like having anyone touch him while he slept, Eddie and Stan on the other hand clung to each other. Stan opened his own business with Eddie as his assistant two months after coming out. His boss overlooked him for a promotion again. The first thing Richie did was suck him off under his desk as Stan ate out Eddie who was laid out over his desk.

During Richie's first tour they would send him daily videos, sometimes more than one. Richie would send them a task, and they would tape it for him. Anything from positions, to fucking Eddie in a Target fitting room, to the time he wanted to them in matching outfits. When Stan went away to a conference, Richie always had flowers sent while Eddie preordered all his meals. He always forgot to eat. Eddie began to consult, soon Stan's little accounting firm was bigger, more important. Eddie would consult on risk management for companies investments, and Stan handled their financials. 

Kaspback-Uris Firm became one of the best known in LA. They moved to a better neighborhood. Mike came on as a lawyer after he moved there, six months later they moved to a bigger building. The day it became Kaspback-Uris & Harlon Firm they all celebrated. For many companies they were a one stop shop, and they didn't ask questions they didn't want to know the answer to. People knew their reputation both professional and personal, Richie was on SNL by the time Mike joined.

Unlike popular belief, it didn't ruin their business, it got them business. By the time Richie left SNL because he wanted to be in LA more plus Bill had got him a role that would make his career in the end. Stan and Eddie had hired three more accountants, two more risk consultants, and Mike hired another lawyer and two interns. Everyone knew the rule, if Eddie or Stan's door was shut they were in a private meeting. Mike had walked in on them many times. Stan swore he did it on purpose the last two. They all knew from Bill that Mike liked to watch.

Stan was still waiting to understand why he said yes that night so many years ago. He was trying to understand how he loved both of them, and how they loved him. Stan was coming to accept that maybe he wasn't meant to understand it. Richie and Eddie loved him more than life, and Stan love them with everything inside of him. In the end that's what mattered, nothing else. He had two amazing life partner, and four best friends who all accepted and loved him. The rest of the world would just have to go fuck itself.

The End. 


End file.
